Goodbye to you
by doctors-rose
Summary: Songfic: 9th,10th Doctor and Rose....Goodbyes are so difficult


**_Goodbye to you_**

Authors note: Okay people this is my first song fic ever and my first Doctor Who Fanfiction I'm releasing on the net so I hope you enjoy and we'll see if I'll continue...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of this songfic.

Pairing 9/10th Doctor and Rose

Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by

Rose stood back and smiled at The Doctor in wonder, they were alive and the Daleks were gone. She didn't know how he had managed it, to be honest she couldn't remember anything after the TARDIS had brought her back to sattelite 5. All she knew at that moment was her Doctor was safe. "Rose Tyler, I was going to take you to so many places." He told her. 'Was going to? What's happening? This is wrong, something is wrong' and she was suddenly beginning to wish she had just told him how she felt, How much he meant to her. Tears were starting to quickly form and as he doubled over in a wave of pain. She quickly understood and rushed towards him ready to blurt out the words she might not get the chance to say, But she was silenced by his concern.

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

He was so different after the regeneration, new nose, new ears, new hair, new voice, new hands...She couldn't hold his hand it felt wrong to. The worse part about the change though was his eyes, those dark cold lost brown eyes, that looked into hers with such self loathing, and pleading. "I'm still the same Doctor, the same one that took your hand and said one word, just one...Run" That seemed like a lifetime ago, it felt like she had died and been re-born without her doctor...and with every passing second it got worse...'Was he even real? I'm losing him...My Doctor'

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

She plastered a smile on her face for him, but lost it every time he did something that reminded her of the Doctor she used to know. She knew deep down that he was all she had left of him and so she took his hand once more getting used to the feel and pretending she was okay with it. She was soon very good at lying to the Doctor through each hug, each smile, each word and look she gave him. She could live with this, she had to let go and deal with the life they shared now.

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Something had changed one night, when he was holding her after an encounter with a werewolf, that she hadn't even noticed happen. His eyes had changed, she had looked into them with a different perspective and found something that made her heart stop. She found his soul calling out to her, the man she had once loved. He was there in every aspect standing in front of her. 'Mickey was right I love him. No matter what he will always be the man I love, but why does it still not feel right? Like I'm betraying him somehow...

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

'How do I give you up when you are the one who has my heart?' She had given the doctor her heart and soul from the first day she met him, and now it felt like it was slowly being wrenched from them and thrust at another. He was still in her dreams every night, same old face, same old Doctor.

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

She wanted him she couldn't deny it any longer, as she watched him run to Reinette and saw the look on his face as he didn't return with his new companion. She was so scared of losing him, but how did she tell him after all this time, after the pain she knew her rejection of his form had put him through. How did she tell a Time Lord the love of her life that he held her heart in his hands, and she wanted him to protect it, not rip it apart as he was doing so now. 

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

This was it. They were surrounded by cybermen with no means of escape, of course the Doctor had tried but they were not listening to his plea. He looked terrified and she took his hand knowing it would probably be the last time they touched. "Doctor I need to tell you...I love you, no matter what, with everything I am I love you" Leaning in she touched her lips to his and he claimed them as though he had been waiting an eternity for her. "I love you...Rose," He replied to her testement and smiled, "Always have and will for all of time, my beautiful Rose" she sighed and stepped out of his embrace toward the cybers behind her. "Rose!...Rose No!" But it was to late they had her in their grasps, "She is compatiable" They began to walk away with her leaving the others alone. "Rose! I'll find you, I'll save you...Rose"

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

I wish you safe my Doctor, my love...always

Authors note: So what did you think? was it any good shall I do more? Doctor/Rose ficcies? Please let me know I'd love to hear your opinion. It's not Beta read so sorry for any mistakes made.


End file.
